The Climb
by kyrenlover105
Summary: This has been discontinued! A new version of this is up and running under the name of 'The Incident' Please go check it out! read this if you want! then read the new version!
1. Chapter 1 climb

Ren looked down at the very stunned face in front of him. He sighed, '_this isn't going to be easy is it.' _he cleared his throat.

"Mogami-san are you alright."

Her eyes widened at the realization of been talked to. Her mind was wrapped around what he said just that minute ago. There was no way it was true. '_The president is playing a trick on me to see if I'll budge. Yeah that's it, but it won't happen I am faithful till the very end. Pshht, using Japans number one actor against me. Who does he think he's dealing with._

"Mogami, did you hear me I said I love-"

"I heard it, and just tell the president that I will not fall for this minor test he's pulling on me. I will not love at all. So, in other words I. Reject. You."

Ren felt his heart explode will sadness, but he wasn't going to go down that easily. After all she thinks the president is pulling the strings.

"My, my, that is something awful to say to someone who deeply loves you." He smiled a gentlemen smile.

'_Ack! The demon lord's come out. What did I do, I wasn't lying. I wasn't was i…no no, no time to think about that. The best thing to do now is retreat.' _"I just remembered Tsugara-s-san so I'll have to leave you here." Kyoko said, as she left using her demon powers to speed her up.

Rens manger, Yashrio, was looking at him in a odd way-again.

He sighed. "What is it, Yashrio?"

"Nothin, sooo how did confessing go? Do we have a date or what?"

"_We_? Well 'we' did badly she thought the president, probably sent me in to see if she loved yet. Let me say that she rejected me and doesn't love yet." Ren said. _I'll try again but how will I let her believe me?_

As if Yashrio had telepathy he answered Rens question. "Well Ren maybe we could let the president put you and Kyoko in the same 'love' drama, eh? Or we could trap both of you…" Ren ignored the rest the first one was perfect. He smiled an angelic smile. _Well its a start, a climb._ "I'm using that one."

"Ehhh!" Yashrio said, shaking his head. "Ren I know you're in love but at that extent in the beginning too, even."

"No, no not that, I mean the first one the drama." Ren defended.

"Ooh, that makes better sense. I'll contact the president now and see what he can do." Yashrio said while looking for his protective gloves.


	2. Chapter 2 drama

**Hey this is chapter 2. Sorry it took long. Hope you enjoy it. P.S your reviews really encouraged me. Oh and just a thing I found while rereading the manga is that LME stands for ****Lorys Majestic Entertainment****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat. Sadly :'(**

_**The next day**_

As Kyoko barged open the love me door she spotted her best friend leaning over the assignment chart. Kyoko processed quietly, till she saw the look on Kanaes face.

"Moko-san, what's wrong!" Kanae whipped around enough to stop Kyoko from embracing her.

"MO, GET OFF ME!" Kanae shouted.

"NO! Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, it's just that it is are monthly 'visit' to the president office to check on how many love me jobs we have done, and the points, let us not forget about those cursed points."

"Ooh, that reminds me I have a bone to pick with the president. Can you believe that made tsugara-san test me to see if I loved yet. How preposterous I shall never love, I banned it."

Kanae looked shocked. "The president really does that. Wait I need more details, explain." She commanded.

"Well I was walking through LME when tsugara-san and I bumped into each other. We started a regular conversation when all of a sudden the mood went serious." Kyoko had a look of disgust, and hatred on her face that Kanae feared. "Then Tsugara-san said, 'I have loved someone for a long time, Kyoko.' Can you believe it Kyoko, KYOKO. I never gave him permission to call me that, but he still continued. 'The person who I loved for so long is you Kyoko, I love you."

She said the last part with so much hatred that Kanae had to take a step back.

"Mo, I think his serious I mean it plain to anyone who knows you guys that his head over heels for you."

Kyoko look at Kanae on shock. "No the president has gotten to you to Moko."

"No you idiot the president has nothing to do with this. Ren is telling you the tru-" Kyoko cut her off by giving her one of her legendary death glare.

"Moko-san, I like…no I love you, but you should refrain from telling me these little lies are just a bit too much don't you think?" Kyoko said with the most fearing/hatred aura around her.

Her demons were squirreling around Kanae. She could almost hear the threats coming from them like "yeah, we wouldn't mind visiting your dreams." "No more like nightmares, muahahaha!"

Kanae gulped. '_This atmosphere is not good. Have to change the subject anything,' _she remembered the meeting.

"Come on, Mo we have to go see the president remember, your bone that you have to be picking." She said hastily, trying to get out as fast as she can. The aura was too intoxicating the paint on the walls began turning from a neon pink, to a moldy, disgusting green.

_**Presidents' office**_

"So president, what do you think?" Ren asked, biting his lower lip.

"Hmmm, I don't know Ren, looking at Kyokos progress report…no excuse me, sorry Ren, but there has not been any progress with her."

"But president I really need her to know that I truly love her, and not that it's your idea that I came up to her saying that." Ren pleaded.

"Well it's your fault for proceeding quickly and openly. That's probably the reason why she rejected you in the first place; or maybe it's that her broken heart still does not want to be hurt again." The president concluded.

"Please?" Ren pleaded, adding his irresistible lost-puppy-dog face.

"Well…..maybe, but you should stick around a bit for the love me progress meeting, but I warn you this is not the most prettiest sight; that's usually why I hold it once a month, and not a week like I hoped it would." The president grumbled.

Just then the two love me girls walk in.

"Ah, Kyoko, Kotonami-kun! We were just waiting for you two."

"_We?" _ Questioned Kanae, with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Yes, actually we have the privilege of having Ren and his manager, Yashrio-san, with us."

"Good morning, Kotonami-san, Mogami-san," greeted Ren, with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Tsugara-san" said a glaring Kyoko, with hatred just oozing out of her. Ren gulped this won't be easy; _hopefully the president will persuade her to do the job. _The president cleared his throat.

"Let's see, Kotonami Kanae. Total love me jobs….thirteen" The president looked rather disappointed. "Total points -394, Kotonami-san you disagreed to help the man, with his luggage, to the car. Further more you hit him."

"That's not my fault! The stupid man kept touching my butt, so of course I would hit him! Dirty pervert." Kanae grumbled defiantly.

"Well, Miss Kotonami-san, this comes with being famous, lots of men would want to touch your gluteus maximums, or even more."

Kanae stood shocked, the color drained from her cheeks, but the president seemed to have dealt with this before so he ignored the out coming words that would appear from her mouth.

"Ah, Kyoko-san...hmmm let us see total jobs fifty-one, total points 329." The president seemed intrigued by the workers notes left behind for the him. "Kyoko they say you do the job in perfection, but you've been sending bad vibes when doing it. What's going on? Is something bothering you?"

"Why yes president, there seems to be a little problem concerning love me obligations." Kyoko smiled sweetly, clearly hiding fury behind her words.

"Really, and what might that might be?" Said the president not affected from what is about to come.

"Oh, something like bringing Tsugara-san into doing a test to see if I loved yet." Kyoko said, having complete confidence in her words.

"Oh and what if I told you I had nothing to do with this test you're going on about." Kyoko froze. She didn't think of the possibility of this being true; then she remembered logic._ Why would japans most handsome actor want me as a lover?_

"Ahahahaha, no Kyoko I'm just pulling your leg. I just wanted you to know if you are interested in a _love _drama. Of course you shall be one lead actresses in it."

Kyokos eyes widened on disbelief. _Me as one of the lead actress in a love drama, I cannot believe it. Wait who's my lover?_

"Um, president who's the lead actor I playing against?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"Oh, that would be our leading actor, Ren." The president said pointing to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Dare

**This is the third chapter. So big time sorry it took so looong but I was stuck in Germany for three days (not from there) plus no net connection. Then when I reached my Dads home his net was down so I couldn't upload so sad ****but here you go. I just realized I haven't described what the priz is wearing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of the original characters**

Kyoko stood wide-eyed; _Tsugara-san as my l-l-lover!_ She could barely think that last word. (Completely forgetting her earlier commotion about their 'so-called' test.) _How am I supposed to portray _that_? He is my dear older sempai, and it would be considered disrespectful to have a deep relationship with him, even if it was to be fake one._

"Kyoko, you still have not giving us an answer, so will you do it, or do you have any problems with it?" The president asked.

"No I-I will just need a tiny bit more time to t-think about it?" She stammered.

"And how tiny bit more will that be Mogami-san?" asked Ren with his gentleman smile.

_Eek! Why that smile? Why on me? Why in the world is he mad at me! I'm not the one he tried to deceive._ Then like she was on autopilot she automatically said, "Around two hours."

"Wonderful, in the mean time we'll hold an audition for the rest of the cast, oh, and keep in mind of how this will expand your boundaries in showbiz." President replied slyly, turning to Kanae "Oh, Kotonami-san if you wish I'll make sure someone is in charge of doing thro background check on all applicants wanting love me workers help.",

"That's all I ask for president," replied Kanae looking rather victorious.

"Oh, Ren after Sebastian escorts the ladies out I would like to talk to you and your manager regarding some things about this future drama."

_**Love me locker room**_

Right after the girls entered the locker room Kyoko went into a nervous breakdown. "Moko-san! What do I do? I want to take this, but that means I have to give off the feeling of accepting love and the feeling of me returning it. HELP! What do I do? This is so difficult? I only have two short hours. I don't know why the president chose me? Help me!" Kyoko pleaded jumping on Kanae.

"MO! Once again and for the last time, GET. OFF. OF. ME!" Kanae shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NO! Not until you help me decide."

"Like I care-" Kanae started on till she saw the hurt in Kyokos eyes, and quickly decided on a cheesy line she heard once. "I mean you should follow your heart" She knew it was cliché, but it was all she could think of.

"How am I supposed to follow my heart when Sho destroyed it into smithereens!"

"Well then just…just use your brain!" Kanae shouted desperately wanting to get out of the situation.

"Well," Kyoko said biting her lower lip, in thought. "I could see it as a good opportunity to expand like the president said. It will get me ahead and one step closer to beating Sho! And besides it's not like its real love. That's it! It's only a job. It doesn't really mean anything." Clearly happy with her result she skipped a way to Sawara-sans office to see her schedule for the day; leaving a baffled, and somewhat relived Kanae behind.

_**The LME Hallways**_

Nearly skipping in the halls, Kyoko, bumped into a short depressed little girl. "Wah," stumbled Kyoko losing her balance. The little girl realizing what she's done went and helped the famine stranger (Kyoko) up. Stepping in a little closer the girl recognized her.

"Onee-san?"

"Maria?" in return, Kyoko realized her too.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to," apologized Maria not putting her heart into it.

"No it's okay you didn't hurt me."

"Oh no it's my fault I haven't really been paying attention to my surroundings."

"N-no it's okay I wasn't really watching either, so is anything wrong?" Kyoko asked, with concern.

"It's that in school today we had a new foreign student from America, her name is Mariella. And she is the most obnoxious brat I have ever seen."

_Man, if Maria says she's a brat then she must be one heck of one_, Kyoko thought. "Well what happened, did you get in a fight with her?"

"NO! Yes…maybe a little spat."

"How little Maria?"

"Just don't tell grandfather, swear it. Okay Onee-san?" She pleaded holding out her pinky.

It took a while for Kyoko to answer back, _what could this 'spat' be that Maria would make me to do the legendary pinkies swear._ Finally Kyoko concluded her thoughts (Mostly because of her curiosity). "Alright, Maria what did you do, or she do?" She added hastily.

"For the record Onee-san she started it! Okay, so it happened right after the lunch bell rung; I usually sit alone, but Mariella decided to come and stay to eat lunch with me." Seeing the confused face on Kyoko she decided to add a little more background knowledge. "I NEVER sit with anyone, even if they ask me to come and join them, I say no. Then her come overly peppy, overly joyful, overly pink Mariella thinking she can bring herself and her newly found, joyfully pink friends to my secret curse tree to eat lunch, just because we have similarities in the spelling of our name." She concluded.

"I see how that can bug you but why would it make you that depressed, and not tell the president about it."

"You didn't let me finish Onee-san. When her friends told her about what I can do, she just let it slide thinking she can make me like her. LIKE HER! So then I threatened to curse her family into oblivion, and where no one would her screams."

"Maria!" Kyoko interrupted, but Maria just kept going.

"Then she just laughed like we shared a joke that only we knew. Then I got really pis-mad at her and did a curse right on the spot that made her have the facial features of a frog. So she freaked out, and she and her friends went to the nurse, who in return went to get the principle of the school, who made me stay after to get rid of the curse, but it would have left in around one to two hours; I'm not that powerful." She grumbled. "So anyway it turns out that I have detention on every Saturday for the rest of this month, AND I have to be nice to Mariella from now on which means I got to invite her to spend a day with me; to see why I'm so like I am."

"Oh, will I'm terribly sorry Maria," said Kyoko not really sure how to reply to that. "Maybe you'll turn out to be friends."

"Hardly, but it's only gonna be for a day."

"What day?"

"Tomorrow," Said Maria smiling sneakily, "Friday the 13th, hehe."

"Ha-ha," Kyoko laughed nervously; clearly frightened by the girl in front of her.

_**President Private Office **_

The group in the room stayed quiet for an incredible amount of time. The President, wearing his traditional Arabic mens gown, was fiddling with his head piece (Secretly listening to his earpiece). Ren, smiling to himself, was lost I thought about his upcoming love drama with Kyoko. Yashiro, clearly bored, was rearranging Rens schedule for the day, and setting up the times he will be able to shoot the drama.

Finally the President cleared his throat for their attention, "Well according to my 'friends' Kyoko accepted the offer for the drama, congrats Ren."

"Um, thank you President."

"President what will the drama be called, also what is it about?" Yashiro asked looking up from Rens schedule.

"Hmm, that's a good one… I don't really know what's it's going to be called but I know what's it's about."

"And that is…?" replied Ren.

"Well it's going to take place in the time of princes and princesses, see Ren is are Prince Charming, named Kuaito, he cared for people, but he had two sides of him, literally. He had a charming side, the one he preferred, and a greedy, selfish side. Two different personalities inside one body; one day a new maid came to work in his palace, Kyoko, her name was Rukia. She like many others fell for the Princes good side, but unfortunately one day she met the Kuaitos selfish side. She didn't recognize it at first, but when Rukia was cleaning his room; she found a bowl of chocolate-dipped strawberries. She was overwhelmed by the deliciousness, she decided to take one, but all of a sudden she was figured out. Kuaito started yelling at her and making himself seem so supreme that, unlike what movie junk usually do, she started yelling back. Then blah, blah the prince was taken back blah, blah. But, this is my favorite part, Rukia, still in love with him, puts chocolate-dipped strawberries out for him each day with a sweet heart-felt love poem. Soon Kuaito wanting to figure out who puts them in his room goes and searches for her, and so on. I'm not really sure how to end it, but I figured out the title for it. Ready here we go it is called '_Ichigo love'. _Get it because Ichigo means strawberry."

"That's wonderful president, but can we just call it strawberry love?" replied Ren.

"Alright. Oh, that reminds me Kuaito falls so hard for Rukia that his selfish side leaves little by little, but then his parents wants him to marry a princess of another kingdom; will work all that drama later, but I'll let you be in this drama under one condition. Yashiro get out. "

As soon as Yashrio left, Ren betted, "Name it," he was not letting this opportunity slide.

"If you are to be in this the parents in the drama are to be your actual parental." The president Dared


	4. Chapter 4 crash bad title

**Here's the fourth chapter! :D. Mega sorry it took long. Technology ****HATES**** me. My laptop broke. (After I accidentally spilled cold water on it) so naturally I could not access anything :'(. So any ways enjoy! Please review! :) P.S I love them! I'll try updating way faster :)**

Ren was sitting on the cool black-leather couch, staring at the floor; his hands were cupped together and resting on his forehead. He couldn't keep what the president had just said out of his head. He hadn't wanted to face his parents now, in the midst of trying to get a girl. Ren blushed, thinking of the irony, the most loved/wanted man in all of Japan, who was mobbed constantly by girls trying to get interviews, jobs, autographs, dates, and/or even marriage, but he could not get this one 17 year old girl to even think of him more than a sempai, let alone a friend. He sighed; _it's already too late to cancel the drama offer now. I'll act alongside my parents under one condition. _

Ren looked straight into the eyes off the childish president, who at this moment was fiddling with his mustache, he who unbelievably opened a small talent business, 3/4's of a decade ago, that sky rocketed in less than a few months. No, he was definitely looking into the eyes off an evil mastermind. "Boss," Ren began in a serious tone. "I'll play my parents son under one condition."

"Well certainly," the president smiled reassuringly.

Ren wasn't fooled one second, "the acting between me and them is strictly professional. I do not want to even hear a single conversation of their son, Kuon Hizuri, and you warn mother that if she even shows a single motherly smile or hug to me, that they are to jet back to where ever they came from. Father must also be restricted of doting about me; therefore I do not want any ties to the Hizuri name besides that we acted together in this, do you understand?" By the time Ren was finished he had already got up and moved to the wall. The warm of his back laid on the cold, flat surface, and his long legs stood crossing one another. His eyes, at what seemed to be a decade, finally closed.

The President looking rather disappointed, sighed, agreed, and reassured that he would contact Kuu and tell him of the condition. Taking off the Arabian head set that was taking over his face he added, "but Ren I should warn you I'm not going to make this easy on you; you know how I love my 'love', with lots and _lots_ of drama, heh. Also take note that I've noticed Kijima-san interest in Mogami-kun. I just might make him the handsome knight in shining armor, and I also know he will accept any job offer thrown by me."

Ren clenched his fist and pounded it against the wall, _I forgot all about that playboy Kijima; why does the president even think of having him in the drama? What happens if Kyoko falls for him instead of me?_ Ren grinds his teeth in frustration; even though he knew the president wasn't going to make this easy at all. It was too bad he had to act like a jerk in front of her, but to have Kijima play the flirting knight of the guard was way worse. The president interrupted his thoughts, "And maybe will have Kotonami-kun be the princess you're forced to marry; ooh I can definitely see that!"

Ren shot him a death glare that would have made even his own baby cry. (Ren is does not have a baby in this)

**Next day: ****Friday the 13****th**** 10:00 am; Daruma restaurant (the place Kyoko's staying at) **

Kyoko woke up to a loud crash down stairs; she quickly jumped up out of her fairy bed, and ran to the kitchen. "What happened? Who's hurt?" What she saw was two, eight year old girls glaring directly at each other and thousands of tiny broken shards of glass lay at their feet. Again Kyoko had asked what had happened. The girl on the right answered first in a sneer-full way. "So, this is your onee-san that you look up to so much. A plain girl, dressed in pink panda pajamas and slippers, with the most outrageously colored and unorganized messy hair in the world, and living over a restaurant, oh please." Kyoko, embarrassed, knew she should hate her right away, so she turned to the other girl who happened to be Maria.

Smiling sweetly, "Hello, Maria what brings you to my home." She emphasized the word home.

"Well remember what I said yesterday that I had to spend my day with that brat, Mariella."

"I am not a brat!" interrupted the girl on the right, who had must be Mariella.

"Oh yes you are; only a brat would crash a teacup on the floor just because it wasn't warm enough for her" Maria intrigued.

"You mean to cold" she argued, "I never tasted such a cold cup of tea before, no wonder this place wasn't even thought of to criticize."

"You take that back!" Maria screeched.

"I will never take it back!" By now Kyoko had enough. She quickly ordered her demon's to shut up both of the girls loud mouths.

When the girls didn't know what had stopped them from yelling at each other, the demon's shot their heads to Kyoko. They gasped. What they saw was a very angered Kyoko (She's not a morning person, hehe). Her hair was swirling around her evilly; her eye's showed torture, and misery. The pink pajama's she was warring no longer pink but a deadly maroon color. Her demon's rotated around her body, snickering, as her eyes narrowed. "I have had enough! Maria you and _only _you tells me what is going on." She commanded.

The demon's released their hold on her. "As I was saying onee-san, I have to spend the day with Mariella and since the way to her house to LME passes yours I thought I can pick you up, plus you said you will help me live through the torture of today." Maria said with a gleam in her eye, if she has to spend a day of misery at least her onee-san will be there with her_. Crap! _Kyoko thought, _I totally forgot all about that._ She sighed letting the demon's release their hold on the girls.

"Fine, I'll be back in a sec, just let me get freshened up." She went back upstairs leaving the owners looking dumbfounded.

**5 min later...**

Kyoko came down wearing a soft pink peasant blouse that fit her sides perfectly, a multi-flower wavy skirt, peach flats and a shoulder purse. She had applied a light gloss to her lips, and put a hint of skin-colored blush. All of a sudden a figure had grabbed her arm and wrapped around theirs. She had expected Maria to be the culprit, but instead she found Mariella hooked on her, with a face showing pure joy, "About time, onee-chan!" Kyoko, baffled, just stood standing there, but Maria took charge; she was not going to let Mariella take her onee-san away from her. She quickly opened her portable curse book with her and opened to the Friday the 13th section looked for an arming curse (this curse is to make the captive have their arms magically tied to them). She found it; all she had to do was to draw, with a black-feather curse quill, the captive on a piece of paper, all tied up, and thus that shall happen. Running to the *owners* she asked if she could barrow a piece of paper, then quickly took out her black-feather quill and began drawling Mariella.

Kyoko, still shocked in place, was bewildered as Mariella's arms flew to her side, and was she pushed back by ten yards, hitting the wall. "No one calls Kyoko-san, her onee-chan, but me. Got that you to pink for the earth, brat!"

Mariella stood up and began to charge at Maria. She raised her arm in a ready position ready to slap, but as her arm went down Mariella stopped to compose herself. After, finally getting herself ready, she turned to Maria, who didn't even flinch at her from the beginning. "I. Am. Not. A. brat!" she spat the on last word.

"No one calls her onee-chan, but me!" Maria said, glaring.

"Miss Maria it is about time we descended on to LME." Sebastian bowed, as he entered.

"Oh, alright; C'mon onee-chan don't you have a before- the-shoot meeting? Well we better get going if we're going to make it on time." Maria said, while pulling Kyoko to the door.

**I know it's a bad place to stop, but I'll update super fast as a sorry and b-day (mine) gift to you, :) no time for history. ugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, one word Exams. So chapter five is up, and chapter six hopefully coming soon. I'll try uploading super fast. :) thanks for all the reviews! If you find anything wrong or you just want to add your own part to it, review! :) **

_**Acting Department (Sawara's Desk)**_

"You want me to do what exactly!" asked girl with the most hideously horrible expression, never known to man.

"I'm s-sorry Kyoko-chan but he requested you and only you; he refused anyone else," replied an old, scared, employee_. I really needed a pay raise, or to be a director of a different branch in the agency._

"Me, but why me, I thought he threw me away like a dish towel? A rotten, dirty, a billion holes in it, used up dish towel." She grumbled angrily as her demons raised havoc around her. Breaking glass, pencils, chairs, desks, basically anything they could find, or get their hands on.

Anything or one in around a ten feet radius would have been seriously injured, but luckily everybody knew when to duck and cover when Kyoko blows up. Even Maria helped Mariella hide; she knew what her Onee-chan was capable at this stage. She wondered what the relationship between her and the famous singer Sho Fuwa, but she decided that she shouldn't bug her too much.

"Kyoko, please, may you stop; the wallpaper is beginning to peel off!" Sawara said trying anyway to calm her.

"Eh?" said Kyoko looking around at the mess she made. "Oh! Oh my! I'm so sorry Sawara-san I didn't mean to. It's just I didn't believe when you said that bastard wanted me to take care of him, as he stays in LME's Music Department. I mean he practically is the king of his music company anyway. Why is he here?"

"Well, Kyoko-chan, you haven't really let me finish. Fuwa-san is doing a duet with one of our music sections top clients. You've actually had the privilege of meeting and working for her once. Do you remember famous singer Ruriko?"

"What! Her! That bastard is doing a duet with that nasty!" Kyoko screeched at the top of her lungs, until a thought hit her, _wait; even though I hate to babysit him, he and Ruriko-san make an absolutely perfect couple. So maybe if I make them fall in love with each other, they'll forget all about me and my existence. Hopefully Ruriko is a fan of the bastard Shotaro it will make things a whole lot easier!_

"So…is that a yes?"

"Absolutely," Kyoko rang, nearly killing the poor man.

_**Presidents' office**_

Ran could not believe his ears. _The President has to be joking; hopefully this is some kind of sick joke that he's going to yell out 'Just Kidding! Man Ren-kun if you could see the look on your face right now." _But sadly the president was not kidding his face read 99% serious and I think 1% Amusement on the look upon his face.

"President, you have to be joking. You told me that when I'm ready you can bring my parents into my life again!" Ren whined like a little kid that didn't want to play with another child.

The President just put his glass of red cherry wine on the table, and looked in the eyes of the childish actor. He sighed, "Ren how long has it been, five, almost six years? Don't you miss them? I know for a fact that they miss you terribly; your father just contacted me shortly it seems that your mother, Julie, has he said stopped eating, so unfortunately for Kuu he has resulted into cooking his own food for himself. Even though he is an extremely good cook, no one's cooking can be compared with Julie…oh but wait, it seems I made a mistake I think no one can compare their cooking to, Kyokos?" He Dared.

Ren sat silently skulking; the president had pulled his most devious card from his book. His mind was in frenzy. _If I want to star in a drama against Kyoko I'll have to bring my parents along. Mother will probably make me eat dinner with her and Dad._ He just shivered at the thought of eating all that food! And worse what happens if his Father begins talking, no sorry doddering, about his oh, so special son, Koun. _My secret could be reviled to all! But Kyoko, with her big amber eyes, innocent smile. Oh she's too good to be true._

"Earth to Ren; do we have an answer?" The president asked interrupting his thoughts.

Ren bit his lower lip in frustration, and then he finally decided agreeing on his finale thought. "I'll play in this drama with my parents only that they don't appear in every episode."

"My, my changing the rules are we? Fine I'll agree if, and only if, your parents stay at your apartment, not in the guest bedroom, but the '_family' _bedroom.

He hated when the president did that; he just kept adding more and more to an agreement.

"Fine," he said flatly, glaring at the president "they can stay in my apartment."

"Yippee! I can't wait until I tell Kuu he's going to be so happy! And I was worried you'd say no, haha!" the president dance around his desk till he reached his telephone. Quickly dialing the Hazuri's number, and agreeing with the over sea's toll, he had came intact with the voice mail, "oh, well damn, why does he have to be away from his phone now; of all times he bugs me, and the only time I ever call him back he's busy."

Ren, silently relived his Obaa-san didn't pick up, remembered he had a photo shoot at 1:45 a little more than an hour from now, and the set was pretty far. "I'm sorry president but I have to get going I have a photo shoot this afternoon. So…uh, goodbye, I'll see you later then."

"Huh?" said the president realizing he'd been talked to, but then he smiled evilly. "Oh yes, yes you may leave, but send Sebastian in."

_**LME Hallways**_

Ren with his super long legs glided the hallways of LME; he always hated it when people stopped him to talk about stupid matters. Like now when some lady was yelling his name across the halls, but it wondered him why she was speaking so formally the only person who spoke to him formally was-

Oops it was Kyoko. She was several feet behind him, and was running like she was in a marathon. He was hoping (more like pleading) this was good. _Please, god, don't tell me she changed her mind like that time in Dark Moon._

When Kyoko finally reached him she was out of breath, and had a look of annoyance written all over her face. _Man, she's cute!_

"Tsugara-san, the presidents assistant just contacted me saying that you were going to skip lunch, to arrive at work early, is that true?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"Um, well you see, Mogami-san, it's that I was afraid you would be a bit too busy for a quick lunch with me, and I don't know anyplace good to eat in this part of LME." Ren mustered up a half lie; he really wanted to eat lunch with her, not today but…, and he truly didn't know any restaurants at this end of LME. When he looked back at Kyoko she was looking around widely as if she's looking to find a friend from not too long ago.

"Oh Mogami-san is anything wrong?"Asked Ren, and what seemed to bring her back.

"Oh, no I was looking for this restaurant where you can cook your own food. But sadly it was going out of business." Kyoko said looking gloom

"Well what's its name maybe it's a chain restaurant?"

Kyoko looked sheepishly at Ren, "I actually don't remember, but it had a flying boar on its sign!"

_A flying boar,_ Ren could hardly hold his laughter. _What kind of restaurant is that?_ Ren was now hunched over trying to suppress his laughter. Kyoko looked at him in an annoyed way.

"If you don't want to come all you could have said is no. you didn't need to make fun of me that way." Kyoko said turning away. Ren quickly grabbed her hand. "Sorry Mogami-san, but that didn't give us much help." Finally looking directly at Kyokos face (letting go of her hand), he couldn't help but smile, she looked so adorable. "How about this I help you find this restaurant if you cook the food."

Kyoko looked pleased of the outcome. But somehow a dark gloom swept over her face. Right away Ren knew it had something to do with Sho. "Mogami-san is something wrong?" Ren flashed her gentleman smile.

"No it's just that toda y I got a love me request saying that I have to assist Sho as he stays in LME's music department" Kyoko said while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Finally looking up she is come face to face with Rens most dazzling gentleman smile.

"T-tsugara-san I uh won't accept it if you don't approve." Kyoko said trying to sustain the beast inside.

"No, no Mogami-san you need this to spread your surrounding in this business."

"REN, ONEE-SAN!" all of a sudden a figure jumped on Ren. Ren with his killer instincts caught the figure which had to be Maria, but when Ren got a better look it wasn't Maria but a girl similar to Maria. She had the same kind of dress which Maria would usually wear but instead it was a flowery pink, unlike Marias dark black. Her black hair was semi long that landed to her shoulders. Suddenly Kyoko cried out "Mariella!" _Mariella, who is she?_ A short figure came walking into the group. This time it was Maria, and she was looking ready to pop.

"Mariella, you can take my time, you can take my truth (?), but you can't take my Onee-chan or MY REN!" she flung herself forward in attempt to strangle her. Quickly Kyoko took Mariella and Ren positioned himself in hug format. Maria found herself in Rens arms. Smiling to herself she stuck a tongue out to Mariella. Kyoko turning into a stern mother told Maria to apologize to Mariella, and then they could join her and Ren for lunch. Maria apologized and still clunged to Ren.

Ren asked the girls if they knew a restaurant where you make your own food, and where a flying boar on was on the sign. Maria said she hasn't heard or seen such a restaurant. But Mariella was smiling widely. Ren asked her if she knew it. "Of course I would know it my father owns that restaurant. There was one here but it didn't sell good so we closed it. There is one near Mt. Fuji records, where I know Ren-san will do a photo shoot and a business meeting there."

"Wow, Mariella," said Ren. "But why is there a flying boar on the sign."

"It's there to represent my family's crest. By the way Ren-san what is your business meeting about, you know the one with Onee-san?"

"It's a romance between lovers the plot isn't really rock solid."

**Hey I know it's a wrong place to stop but I promise to update by Thursday at the LATEST. Kay**

**Thanks for the alerting, fav-ing, reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6 UPDATE DO NOT REREAD CHAPTERS

Its been updated! Thanks to all who have review and faved and alerted to this 3 a revised and well better copy is available under the name of "The Incident' the name will be changed later! Please do read the new fanfic. its slightly different than the original (the whole actual plot will be changed). new characters like Mariella will not be included unless you would like her to be! PLEASE READ "THE INCIDENT" :) thanks everyone! i will make a shout out for you if you read the orginal and review the new version.


End file.
